


shimmer

by sharkfish



Series: the one where castiel is a unicorn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m going into heat, and --”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Wait, what? You don’t go into heat.” </i></p><p>  <i>Cas rolls his eyes with extra drama. Dean secretly loves that. “Obviously I do. The glamour hides my scent.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	shimmer

They’ve been on exactly three dates. Dean picked Cas up in the Impala and kissed him in front of his door afterwards like they are teenagers again. Cas has never invited him in. 

So Dean is surprised to get a text from Cas: _Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something._

Surprised and alarmed. He spends several minutes going over the dates, every single thing he said, every single laugh or smile Cas gave him back, looking for the fakes, the mistakes, looking for what he could’ve done to make Cas decide a fourth date was off the table -- 

_I’m not breaking up with you._

Dean laughs a little, relieved a lot, and replies: _Give me 45._

He showers, shaves, puts on the nicest jeans he can find like he always does for Cas. Even braves a button-up, sleeves rolled because he can’t stand the restriction of his wrists. 

If Cas isn’t breaking up with him, then that makes them a _thing_ , right? Sort-of boyfriends? Dean grins as he drives over, tapping his fingers along to Iggy. 

Cas looks disheveled. His glamour is faded, the shimmer showing along the lines of his neck again. Dean secretly loves it and purposefully doesn’t bring it up. He can’t wait until one day he gets to put his mouth on that otherworldly glow. 

“Can I get you anything? Shiner?” 

“I’d love one,” Dean says, sitting nervously on the neat couch. Cas’s place is almost empty, only a few things hanging on the walls, a massive computer and desk taking up half of the living room. 

They click the necks of their beers together in a silent cheers. “Um,” Cas says, “This is really awkward for me to ask--” 

“Anything, Cas.” 

“I’m going into heat, and --”

“Wait, what? You don’t go into heat.” 

Cas rolls his eyes with extra drama. Dean secretly loves that, too. “Obviously I do. The glamour hides my scent.” 

“I just figured unicorns aren’t… you know. Not alphas or betas or omegas.” 

“I’m an omega.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re an alpha.” 

“Yeah, Cas.” 

“I’m about to go into heat.” 

There’s a long moment where Dean just stares at him before his brain jumpstarts, backs away from the images in his head -- Cas spread out in front of him, Dean’s mouth full of Cas’s taste, the noises he might make -- and says, “You’re asking me to take your heat, Cas?” 

“Yes. If you’re interested. If not, there are plenty of alternatives --” 

“You could say I’m interested.” Dean can’t stop himself from grinning. “Very interested. In fact, if you need me right now --” 

“No, no. I’ve got a few days yet. I just wanted to ask you in person.”

Dean has never seen Cas look so uncomfortable, even when his horn was taken from him. “Just give me a call, ok? I’ll be around.” 

“I’ll do that.” 

 

It’s four days before he gets the call. He’s been jittery the whole time, fantasies invading even his most sacred non-sexual spaces, fighting to keep his hard-on under wraps until he can get home and take care of it, wishing his hand were Cas’s. 

Now he’s jittery at Cas’s door, suddenly nervous. Dean is not generally a person who gets nervous over sexual encounters, but then again, he’s never gone on three dates, slowly building sexual tension, and then suddenly be asked to take their heat. It’s left him reeling. 

Cas looks even more disheveled than last time when he answers the door. Dean can smell him immediately -- immediate and _strong_ , a scent that has Dean’s mouth watering -- and see even more of Cas’s true self, all that luminescent skin he’s been thinking about non-stop. 

Cas grabs his hand, pulls him in the door, and kisses him. The kiss is hungry, rough, not at all like the kisses they’ve shared at Cas’s door after dinner and a movie. This is a _we’re going to be fucking soon_ kiss. 

Dean kicks the door shut behind him, lets Cas manhandle him up against the wall to kiss him even more thoroughly. Hands stumbling over Dean’s belt, Cas says, “Most alphas wouldn't’ve have let me do that.” 

Dean has to think consciously -- quite a feat -- for what he’s talking about, and he shrugs. “You can shove me around all you want. I’ll probably like it.” 

Cas laughs and reaches into the V of Dean’s open fly to rub at his hardening cock. “I’d probably like you shoving me around, too,” he says, his smile going coy. 

Dean grabs his shoulders, spins him around, and pins him up against the wall with his body. Pressing his cock against Cas’s clothed ass, murmuring in his ear: “You want me to play alpha, Cas? Want me to own you?” 

Cas groans, one cheek against the wall. “Yeah,” he says. “Please.” 

Dean buries his fingers in Cas’s hair and pulls, nowhere near as hard as he can, just a tease. Cas groans again. “You really do like that,” Dean says, mouthing along the side of Cas’s neck, biting at the delicate shell of his ear. “Where’s your bed?” 

Cas points, no words, and Dean lets him lead to the bedroom. There Dean pushes Cas onto the bed and climbs over him to kiss him again, deep and wet. Even just these hungry kisses are a marvel. 

Dean pulls away -- with much regret -- and starts stripping Cas’s clothes off. Underneath he’s even more perfect than Dean could’ve imagined: swirls of effervescence, a line of dark hair leading from belly button down, a cock hard and curved towards his stomach. “Holy shit,” Dean says. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I mean, you’re -- you’re gorgeous, that’s all.” 

Cas’s smile is shy, ducking his head to try to avoid the compliment. “Thank you.” 

Dean starts with a kiss at the inside of Cas’s ankle, then slowly kisses his way up Cas’s shin, to the inside of his thighs, where he leaves behind little bites and bruises that make Cas pant and whine. Dean skips Cas’s cock and his increasing wetness and instead kisses one of his hipbones, continuing upwards. At his belly Dean meets one of those glowing patches and spends extra time laving his tongue over it. It tastes just the same, like Cas, like wanting omega, like love. 

“You’re so warm, Cas. You shoulda called me yesterday.” Dean’s tongue finds a nipple and Cas cries out, writhing underneath Dean, begging without words. But Dean is still fully dressed, still taking his time playing. 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Cas says.

Dean looks up at him, his gorgeous jawline, the handsome scruff that never seems to leave, bluest eyes. “You’re never bothering me,” Dean says. 

Cas reaches for him and Dean goes willingly until they are kissing again, kissing until time disappears, Cas’s hands under Dean’s shirt gripping his hips to pull him closer. 

Dean pulls away to take off his shirt then wiggles out of his jeans. Cas watches him with hooded eyes, lazily stroking himself, and the sight makes Dean’s mouth go dry. He can smell Cas all around him, smell Cas needing. 

Dean’s cock weighs heavy but he ignores it, instead following that scent to between Cas’s legs, leaving open-mouthed kisses at the inside of his thighs and following his nose to the source where Cas is wet and waiting. Dean tastes slick, licking at Cas’s hole, and he _growls_ against Cas’s skin. Above him, Cas is whimpering and clutching at Dean’s hair. 

“Dean,” Cas says. “Dean, fuck me,” but Dean ignores him, instead sliding his tongue into Cas until Cas loses his ability to make words and just keens against the pillow. 

“Yeah, Cas, you taste so good,” Dean says, replacing his tongue with his fingers -- one and then two right away, Cas so slicked out and open for him. “God, you’re perfect, just look at you.” 

“Dean,” Cas says, and it sounds a little desperate. Dean grins against his knee. 

“Need me real bad, do you? You’re begging for my cock. You want my knot, too?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cas says, a nearly religious litany, and when three fingers turn into four, Cas cries out, his chants turning into, “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean--” 

“Yes, baby,” Dean says. 

Dean withdraws his fingers and lines up his cock, starts easy until Cas makes that whine under his breath again and says, “Harder, please, Dean --” 

Dean picks up the pace until he’s slamming into Cas, until Cas starts chanting again on every thrust: “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean --” 

Dean shoves his face into the pillow and fucks into Cas even harder, feeling his eyes change and his knot start to swell. “Making me red, Cas,” Dean murmurs against his ear, and Cas arches his whole body towards Dean, pressing them as close as possible, his cock leaking and trapped between their bellies. “You feel so fuckin’ good. Going to knot you, Cas.” 

“Please,” Cas says. His arms wrap around Dean’s shoulders, holding him close and tight. 

Dean’s knot starts to think about catching, Cas’s hole hot and hungry for it. When it does, Dean grinds deep and dirty, coming so hard he thinks he might actually be dying, Cas’s name on his lips. Beneath him, he feels Cas’s muscles tighten and his come spill between them. 

Dean just lays there, listening to Cas pant in his ear, for a long time. When he raises up, Cas is _shimmering_. Cas murmurs, “My true form would burn out your eyes. This is as much glamour as I can take off before… that.” 

Dean smiles and kisses Cas, softly. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Cas says. He’s blushing. “It’s not too weird for you?”

“Helluva time to be having this conversation,” Dean says. And then, earnestly: “I like your weird.” 

Cas wraps his legs around the back of Dean’s, crosses his ankles there. Without even thinking about it, Dean grinds against him again, and they both gasp. 

They separate slowly and stickily once the red fades and Dean’s knot goes down. Cas makes that whining noise when Dean pulls out and immediately wraps himself around Dean with sloth arms and legs. “Thank you for coming,” Cas says. 

“Heheh.”

“Shut up.” 

Dean smiles and finds Cas’s mouth and they kiss, lazily, until sleep takes them.

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
